Willingly Losing Myself To You
by janrea
Summary: Just the basic PWP Kurbastian smut. Written for a prompt, further info inside. Warnings: NC-17!


**Title:** Willingly Losing Myself To You

**Pairing:** Kurt x Sebastian

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Copious amounts of sex. (And not much plot at all…Probably none.)

**Summary:** Written for lipsofdynamite over at the porcelain_fans community who prompted me in a comment saying:

"_I am all about some Kurtbastian! Hmm... something where they fuck a lot ;D Please write more porn. Please. For the comm. For humanity!"_

How could I refuse?

**A/N:** Again, unbeta-ed fic, sorry for any mistakes. This was originally just intended to be a ficlet but the porn just would not end… *blushes and runs off*

~STARTS~

Kurt's panting against Sebastian's mouth, even as he swiveled his hips down and slamming himself onto the engorged cock inside him over and over again. Sebastian's holding on to his hips firmly with his left hand, the other tugging at his hair.

Kurt honestly didn't know how they both managed to get into this situation. One moment, he's storming into Sebastian's dorm room, demanding an apology, and the next, Sebastian's slamming him into the wall and kissing him, their mouths and tongues engaged in a fierce and unrelenting war even as their hands began pulling at each other's clothes.

Kurt got some sort of memory blank after that, mind lost in a haze of anger, fiery desire and lust—just so much _lust_—that when he regained some control over his mind, he's already lying face down on the bed, hips jutting upwards, with both of Sebastian's hand pinning him down and spreading his cheeks apart, the man's tongue buried deep inside him, tasting and licking and just eating Kurt out like a hungry beast. Kurt had just laid there and took it, he had wanted it, and _needed_ it even. It was undeniably the most mind-blowing experience he had ever had, and he was reduced to just a mere whimpering mess under the siege of Sebastian's tongue and lips, moaning brokenly and begging for more.

Then Sebastian's turning him over, putting in lube-slicked fingers (when had he done that?), fingering Kurt open, eyes dark and lips twisted into a confident smirk that was so smug that Kurt just wanted to punch it right out of his face.

The surge of anger from before had came roaring back, mixing with the already intense pleasure to form a concoction of emotions so overwhelming, that Kurt found himself pulling Sebastian closer even as his fingernails dug deep into the man's skin, scratching and leaving behind angry red lines. He was also trashing beneath Sebastian, part of him wanting to get away, his body just twisted this way and that half heartedly, while another part wanted more, just _more_, _more_, _more_, and he would clench onto Sebastian's fingers hungrily, sucking onto them and dragging them in, silently pleading for _deeper, move, come on!_

Sebastian had chuckled, leaning down to give Kurt a bruising kiss, even as he grinned evilly and murmured against his lips: "I would never had guessed that you are such a feisty kitten in bed, Kurt. You're usually so seemingly prudish and cold, wrapped up in all those layers of designer clothing."

Kurt had hated himself more than a little bit when his only response to this was to give a low moan and arched his body off the bed, thrusting his hips back onto the three fingers inside him.

Sebastian, the bastard, had pulled his fingers out then, and Kurt had glared at him so hatefully that Sebastian actually smiled like a half decent human being and kissed him lightly on the lips, reassuring him, saying: "Calm down, I'm just going to put on a condom." He pulled out one from the drawer of his bedside table, the action smooth and obviously well practiced, and Kurt felt a sudden strong surge of annoyance.

He pushed Sebastian down, snatching the condom away and ripping it open with his teeth. Sebastian had looked at him with something akin to amazement and surprise, breathing heavily and eyes fully blown with lust, the sight sending tendrils of satisfaction pooling and twisting inside Kurt's stomach.

Kurt didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next.

He smirked and moved forward to straddle Sebastian's legs. Pulling the condom out of the wrapper with his teeth, he bent down, and using only his mouth, wrapped the condom over Sebastian's very aroused prick, and began to roll it down further with his lips and tongue working together in tandem. He kept his eyes on Sebastian the whole while. Sebastian's eyes had widened when he realized what Kurt was about to do, and he had let out a choked and tortured groan, his hand flying up to grip at Kurt's shoulder, not letting go until Kurt had finished.

He had just smiled coolly at Sebastian's dazed expression, and said, "Hmm, strawberry flavored. Kinky."

Sebastian seemed to have lost it then, grabbing onto Kurt's hips and pulling him in, immediately lining up his cock and pushed, sheathing himself firmly inside with one deep stroke. Kurt had keened loudly and his head snapped back, whole body taut with the sudden forceful intrusion.

Sebastian just snarled, head bowing forward as he bit and licked against Kurt's neck and collarbone, whispering furiously: "You love to tease, don't you Kurt? Think it is fun to act all coy and flirty and just so sexy all at the same time? Do you even know how you drive me crazy?"

Kurt just shook his head, his breath catching in his throat, mind hazy as his body adjusted to Sebastian's impressive length and girth, already feeling the fissures of pleasure travelling throughout his body.

Sebastian was fucking up into him mercilessly the next moment, just pounding up and pulling Kurt down to meet him. Their skin met together in loud slapping noises, and Sebastian's dragging him down into an almost punishing kiss, lips bruising and tongue demanding submission, and Kurt was just lost to the pleasure, body going slack even as he let Sebastian ravage his mouth and body at the same time. When Kurt's body slumped against Sebastian, the smug man just wrapped both his arms around Kurt's waist and pushed him right back up, his knees coming up to support against Kurt's back even as his palms held against Kurt's hips.

This change in position shifted the angle of Sebastian's thrusts, and all of a sudden, each harsh stroke inside was firmly hitting his prostrate, nudging bluntly against the bundle of nerves and sending sharp jolts of pleasure all the way down to the tip of Kurt's toes. Kurt's moaning loudly, his head thrown back as he just leaned back onto Sebastian's knees. Just letting the hard, hot shaft pushing inside him rhythmically take over his body and burnt him inside out with overwhelming satisfaction and desire.

Soon enough, he was coming, his own cock jerking uncontrollably. Thick, creamy strings of cum painted Sebastian's stomach, even as Kurt positively screamed Sebastian's name out loud.

When the fuzzy black spots creeping over his mind and eyes finally cleared, he found himself completely in Sebastian's arms, the man having changed their positions so that he's sitting up and Kurt's straddling him, knees digging into the soft mattress and against Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian was still completely hard inside him.

"You owe me, Kurt." Sebastian had drawled, biting at the tip of his ear as he did so, "You've come once, but I haven't, and that's terribly bad manners, isn't it?"

Kurt glared back at him. And Sebastian just chuckled. "Come on, Kurt. Don't tell me you can't do this. Don't tell me that you can't even make me come."

The words hit something inside Kurt, and thoughts of _'undesirable, not sexy, baby penguin'_ popped into mind. Kurt just grabbed Sebastian by the neck and pulled him in, smashing their lips together, and growled: "I'll fucking make you come."

He hands moving to grip Sebastian's shoulders, Kurt then proceed to ride Sebastian, using both the muscles in his thighs and legs to help him propel himself up and slam himself down, hard, again and again. This led him back to the current situation, him fucking himself onto Sebastian's long and thick cock, bouncing in the man's lap like a pro-porn star, whimpering and stifling back moans unsuccessfully, the sounds escaping his throat as he felt every swivel of his hips back down hitting straight against his prostrate.

Sebastian's obviously enjoying it. His arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist, palm pressing in at his sides, the pressure and warmth oddly possessive. He's also kissing and biting his way down Kurt's throat, marking his neck and chest with a smattering of reddish-pink marks. He's also murmuring and whispering against Kurt's skin, broken strings of words: "So _beautiful_….Fuck, you're gorgeous…Sexy, so _sexy_, and hot, do you even know—...Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_…"

Kurt's finding it hard to breathe, Sebastian kept ravishing his mouth, kissing him senseless and leaving him dizzy, and Kurt can't even remember why he felt angry at Sebastian at the first place, just knowing that he needed and wanted more from the man, his hips automatically slamming down harder and squeezing tighter. The motions were more taxing than he imagined, sweat was rolling down his forehead and slipping down the side of his neck, and Kurt could feel the way his hair was now completely messy, clinging to his forehead and nape. His arms were trembling as he struggled to hold on, and his thighs were sore. Kurt had never known that sex could be so messy and exhausting and breathtaking and also just so, so overwhelmingly enjoyable and intense, but obviously it could, and it just felt so amazing.

Kurt could hear himself moaning unrestrainedly now, his voice so breathy and thick with lust that he almost didn't recognized it, just a litany of steady: "Ah, ah, ah—" spilling out from his mouth. He wasn't even coherent enough to feel anything about his wanton display, self-restrain all but tossed out the window, and he's squeezing and clamping down onto Sebastian's dick in a completely slutty manner, but it's just not enough. He found himself wrapping both his arms around Sebastian, head buried into the crook of the man's neck, breathing in the unique smell of male muskiness and sex, and he's so desperate now, his cock was fully hard again, and he was pleading and begging before he knew it.

"Sebastian, please—Please, I don't know—I need you so much, I need more, give me more, _please_-!"

Sebastian seemed to be in a similar state as well, and Kurt could feel how strong Sebastian was holding him, the arms around his waist clutching him tighter. The Warbler dropped a shaky kiss onto Kurt's hair, and the next moment, he'd flipped Kurt down onto the bed and was fucking furiously into him.

Kurt was pushed roughly up the bed and pulled back down in quick succession. Sebastian hips were slamming into him, his engorged shaft plunging in with a hard, deep and relentless rhythm.

It was glorious. Kurt's hands were scrambling for purchase on the bed, the pillows were already knocked off, and the sheets were pooling underneath him, bunching up with his and Sebastian's ruthless coupling. Pleasure like he had never felt before was coiling up, his whole body felt as if it was on fire, and Kurt's positive he was not only moaning, but also whimpering and screaming loudly.

Desperate to hold on to something, Kurt curled an arm around Sebastian's neck, even as the other moved up to brace himself against the headboard. The whole bed was practically shaking, and Kurt could vaguely hear the creaking and thumping of the headboard against the wall, so lost he was in his pleasure.

The next moment, all of his senses were zoomed in onto Sebastian, the way it felt having his tall, strong body covering Kurt's own, the feeling of his cock inside him, the pressure of Sebastian's hand grabbing at his hips, the scalding heat and wetness of the man's tongues and lips against his own mouth and trailing kisses like molten lava across his skin—

The pleasure washed over him, and Kurt's arching off the bed, mouth open in a loud moan that broke off into a silent scream as his orgasm hit him so hard that his toes were curling and his fingers were digging into Sebastian's back. He could feel his inside clamping down, and it was this unforgiving tightness that brought Sebastian over the edge, and with a loud groan of his own, came inside Kurt.

Kurt could feel the way the man's cock twitched and pulsed inside him, and he squeezed, milking the man and wringing the pleasure out from him.

When he regained his thoughts, Kurt found himself staring at the ceiling blankly, with Sebastian lying on him, draped across him like a gigantic cat. Sebastian was peppering light kisses onto the side of Kurt's neck again.

Kurt blinked. He could feel nothing but weightlessness and a strong sense of calm, relief and sweet satisfaction. His mind was reminding him of everything that was wrong about the situation, but for once, he shut it out.

He moved his arms up and wrapped it across Sebastian's back, tugging the man gently but firmly in, even as he placed a small kiss to the side of Sebastian's neck too.

Kurt felt perfectly content to just lie there at that moment, wrapped in his now-possibly-ex-rival-that-makes-everything-complicated arms, so he did just that.

~ENDS~


End file.
